M.O.A.B.
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The M.O.A.B. ('M'assive 'O'rdnance 'A'ir 'B'last, nicknamed 'M'other 'O'f 'A'll 'B'ombs) is a hidden 25 kill-streak (24 with Hardline) reward featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The M.O.A.B. is obtainable with any Strike Package. Overview The M.O.A.B. is similar to the Tactical Nuke Killstreak seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is earned by getting a 25 kill streak (24 with Hardline), not including kills achieved through Pointstreaks (i.e. the player can only use guns, equipment, and melee). Objective captures do not count for the M.O.A.B. Unlike the Tactical Nuke in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, its detonation won't end the game, but will kill every enemy player who is alive when it is called in. The blast also causes an EMP-like effect, called M.O.A.B. Fallout, to go off, eliminating all enemy equipment, electronics, and pointstreaks (except Ballistic Vests) for one minute. Unlike all of the other pointstreaks, the M.O.A.B. streak does not reset. That means that the player needs to die in order to reset the streak and get another M.O.A.B. A player who calls in a M.O.A.B. will also unlock Double XP for the remainder of that match for their entire team. The explosion litters the map with dust and a red tint that remains for the rest of the game, similar to the Nuke effect on the map, even if another M.O.A.B. is called in. If another M.O.A.B. is called in by the enemy after a friendly one has gone off, the first team who called it in will lose double XP upon the second team gaining it. Gallery MOAB Point Streak.png|Getting the M.O.A.B.. MOAB Inventory.png|M.O.A.B. in the point streak inventory. MOAB Explosion.png|The explosion of a M.O.A.B. on the map Bakaara. MOAB Effect.png|The red tint effect from the M.O.A.B.. File:MOAB Countdown MW3 Icon.png|M.O.A.B. countdown. Call of Duty Online The M.O.A.B. returns in Call of Duty Online. It is just like the previous Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 version, requiring a 25 kill streak (Hardline does not effect the M.O.A.B.), as well as resuming the match. It instead gives an EMP effect for opposing team members for 60 seconds, thus any electronics wouldn't be able to be used from their side. However, in an unknown update it became more like the Tactical Nuke from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Once used, a ten second countdown will begin. After the ten second countdown, it will kill every member of enemy team that's alive within five seconds, after which it will end the game, giving the win to the team that used the M.O.A.B., similarly to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Tactical Nuke. However, it will not kill teammates on this game. Gallery MOAB CoDO.png|The M.O.A.B. acquired. MOAB Countdown CoDO.png|The M.O.A.B countdown. MOAB Explosion CoDO.png|The M.O.A.B. explosion. MOAB Red Haze CoDO.png|The Red haze will remain on the map until the game ends. MOAB Inventory icon CoDO.jpg|The M.O.A.B. inventory icon. Trivia *If there is a M.O.A.B. activated and the host leaves the match, the red dust will disappear from a player's screen until they die and respawn. *In the Wii version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the M.O.A.B. does not have the same countdown sound as the PlayStation 3, Xbox, or PC version of the game. The M.O.A.B. countdown on the Wii sounds exactly the same as the Tactical Nuke from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Players who have not unlocked the "Fallout Shelter" challenge will be awarded the "Toxic" callsign title after dying from a M.O.A.B., similar to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 where one was given the same title name when killed by a Tactical Nuke. *There is a callsign title in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 called "MOAB" unlocked after completing the "Ultimate Sacrifice" challenge. *When a M.O.A.B. is used in the killcam, it will show the M.O.A.B. owner's first person view. *When viewing the killcam after being killed by the M.O.A.B., the map will always appear with the red tint the M.O.A.B. creates, even if it takes place before the detonation. *There are challenges for getting the M.O.A.B., but they cannot be viewed in the Challenges section. *It is possible to acquire a M.O.A.B. on the community playlist game modes Drop Zone and Infected, even though it is sometimes set for no killstreaks enabled on Infected and always set for no pointstreaks on Drop Zone. This may be because the M.O.A.B. is a hidden killstreak seen on all strike chains. *At the end of a game in which the M.O.A.B. was used the music will be a low drum noise, regardless of what team won. *When a recent game involving a M.O.A.B. is viewed in Elite, the killfeed will show the player as getting a "Nuke" and the Tactical Nuke Create-a-Class Image will appear next to it. *One can survive a M.O.A.B. if going into Final Stand mid-explosion. There is a larger chance of survival if the player is far away from the detonation point. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards